Software applications have been developed by retailers, manufacturers and marketers to allow shoppers to use capabilities of their mobile computing devices to enhance their shopping experience for purchasing anything from electronic devices to simple groceries. For instance, these applications can be tailored to deliver promotional information related to products when a shopper sets foot in a facility. Notification messages may be sent to shoppers upon arrival at a shopping facility to inform the shoppers of exciting offers. Delivery of the notification messages, however, may be ineffective when the shopper does not have their mobile computing device turned on upon arrival. The shoppers may still have to manually search for the exciting offers within the facility after receiving the notification message.
Components of mobile computing devices are increasingly becoming more advanced. For instance, Bluetooth low energy (BLE) devices may be utilized to monitor signals transmitted from a Bluetooth transmitter located within a shopping facility for estimating the location of the mobile computing device corresponding to the shopper within the facility. Examples of other mobile computing device components include Global Positioning System (GPS) devices that can monitor and track locations, near field communication (NFC) devices that can transmit and receive radio frequency communications and camera devices that allow the mobile computing device to capture and scan images using dedicated software.